Mananorexic
by redgumball
Summary: Edward is mananorexic and a huge player, bella is 18 and is stressed due to a lifestyle that has been thrust upon her and also some well kept secrets. how will Bella and Edward help each other? full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

**summery: Bella is 18 and lives and busy life as a editor for her mothers magazine, after taking a little vacation she relizes she wants to take some time off to be a normal teenager her parents are reluctant but let her go but only if Edward goes with her. she and edward hate each other but she really wants this so she says ok. edward is Mananorexic(male version of anorexica) bella has a deep secret she's been keeping, could this explain why she is so scared to break up with Jacob black?**

Chapter 1

Most normal high school seniors spend their last year of school partying, going to dances and hanging out with their friends, unfortunately I am anything but normal. But then again most five year olds learn their alphabet with cute little flash card that say _A is for Apple and B is for Balloon _my mother however took a slightly different approach I had custom flash cards that said _A is for Alexandre Herchcovitch and B is Betsey Johnson. _by the time I was ten I could recite the designers from the New York fashion show from the past two years. I was what they called a "Fashion prodigy." I had my own portfolio at the tender age of fourteen and a couple of my designs had appeared in my mothers magazine "_Jay." _Then when I was sixteen my mother decided it was time I learned how to run a magazine company most people were surprised to hear that my mother was already starting me in the company, some said

"she's way to young" or

"that's to much pressure for her to handle"

normally these kinds of comments would hinder a person from moving up put it just made me all the more determined to prove them wrong. For the next year I worked harder then anyone in the company determined to show my mother that I was perfectly capable of running the company. Then for my eighteenth birthday we had a huge party and my mother made a speech she said the usual things that mothers say about their daughters

" _she is beautiful, smart and she's going to be very successful" _

then the shocker came in the company of my friends and family my mother announced her resignation as chief editor of _Jay _and that her successor would be her daughter Isabella. I was shocked to hear her say my name but after a few seconds excitement began to set in. for the next couple of months I eased my way in to the life of a chief editor with the help of my mom of course. Every thing was going well till I took a business trip to Los Angles on the way back I decided I would take a little R and R. So I stopped in the small town of Forks, Washington it was a beautiful city and quite which was what I was looking for. I just needed a small break from the hustle and bustle a New York. As I was driving down the main street I noticed the local high school and ask the driver to stop, I watched as the students filed in to the school couples held hands and friends walked together, Oh how I yearned to be like them, they were so fun and carefree. I want to be like them if even just for a day, as fast as the idea had come it left and I quickly came back to reality. I left the next day on a plane back to New York but for some reason I couldn't get the image of the high school out of my head I thought about it the whole flight dreaming of what it would be like to be a normal eighteen year old. When the plane landed I rushed over to my mothers office and barged in the door I new how my mother hated it when I didn't knock but this couldn't wait, my mother was sitting at her desk and my father was sitting in the chair ahead of her talking about something I couldn't quite make out. My mother had a perturbed look on her face a ask me what I needed I couldn't quite form the words I wanted to say my father seemed to notice the discombobulated look on my face and told me to have a seat and then we could talk. So I sat down in the leather chair next to his, I then began to tell them about my encounter with the high school and then announced that I was going to take the rest of the year off to go to a normal high school and just been a teen for once. Much to my chagrin my mother began to franticly yell at me for even thinking of leaving the company at a time like this but I explained to her that I would only take the rest of the year off and I would rejoin after the school year was over. Even after I explained my mother still strongly objected she turned to my father for backup but found none he said

"I think it's a wonderful idea"

my mother look at him like he had gone mad

"how could you think this is a wonderful thing!" was the next thing she yelled. Even though my mother was extremely persistent I stood my ground and stated that I was eighteen and I wanted to spend a little time just being a kid my mother countered by saying that I was no longer a child and I said and whose fault is that. My mother sat there with a shocked look on her face but slowly a smile spread over her face and I became more relaxed she then began to laugh quietly and said that she had raised me to debate my way out of anything. I too began to smile, although she was still reluctant she agreed to let me go but only till the end of the school year and no longer. I was elated to know that I was going to school but my happiness was short lived when my mother announced that I could not live by myself and I would have to be accompanied by Edward Cullen, the son of a close family friend. Don't get me wrong I loved Carlisle and Esme but their son was a different story, Edward was a model for Ralph Lauren and rarely if not ever came home, and on top of that he's a total play boy, he's the kind of guy who thinks when he walks into a room he owns all the girls in it. He's the kind of chauvinistic pig I can't stand. I hardly see him but when I do see him all we do is bicker, I tell him that he is a lazy moocher and he tells me I'm an uptight priss with OCD. We would then go back and forth with name calling until he left which was usually only after a couple of hours. I pleaded with my mother I begged her to let me stay with anyone else but him but she said no even my father thought it was a good idea the two of us spending time together. Then they went on about how we use to be best friends, that was until he became a man-whore, I muttered under my breath.

"what was that sweetheart?" my mom asked

"nothing"

I tried to tell them that we would do nothing but fight and what would he do all day its not like he could get a job he has not talent besides sitting in front of a camera looking pretty. But my mother said it was okay that all he had to do was look after me which made me unease. I told my mother how is he going to take care of me if he can't even take care of him self not to mention his gold fish only lasted a day and then it died! But she said we would be fine, how do you even know that he will agree to go with me you know how he is. But she said she would take care of it and that we needed to start making plans so she took out some stationary from her desk and began to write, Then she asked me where I would be attending I said Forks public school in Washington she said that she would make some calls and I would be there by the end of the week then she told me to go home and start packing.

**well there's chapter 1 i already have ch 2 but i want to see if anyone wants to read it. so R&R! Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here is chapter 2! i am having alot of fun writing this story so it will be updated more often, but reviews do make me type faster(hint hint)!:)**

_Chapter 2_

I hurried home so I could begin packing but to my dismay when I walked through the door I found a laggard Edward smiling in the Foyer.

"did my mother call you?" I asked in an annoyed

"yes" he replied curtly

"well are you going to stay with me or not" he was really starting to aggravate me

"well I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"what did Carlisle and Esme do? threaten to cut you off" I sneered

"something like that" he mumbled "Well when do we leave?"

"I don't know I guess we'll find out when my mom gets home, she just told me to go home and pack, did she tell you anything?"

"no she just said to call my parents, so I did and they told me I had to go live with you in some hick town while we BOTH attend school!" I guess he wasn't to excited about going to school

"Why do you want to go to regular school anyways it just one big inconvenience"

"Well I don't know I just want to be a normal teenager for once with out all the pressures of growing up way to fast, haven't you ever felt that your parents pushed you to fast in to adult hood? Wouldn't you want to go back and just be a kid?" I was being very emotionally sincere and he goes an ruins it

"NO not really"

"Figures"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Oh nothing, only that you're a lazy moocher who could never stand on his two feet without using mommy or daddy's Gold card as a crutch!" I yelled as he tried to grab me but I darted up the stairs and just like I thought he was to lazy to run up and catch me. When I reached the safety of my room I walked over to the closet and hauled out two suit cases and began to pack. I started with my clothes then my shoes next my jewelry and by the time I finished it was almost midnight and I had six bag's laying on my bed. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch I sniffed the air the distinct smell of Jose Cuervo lingered in the air. Oh great why was he still here? And worse of all he was drunk

"What do you want Bella?" he slurred he was only a little tipsy

"Don't call me that" I snapped, only people I liked could call me that

"why everyone else does"

"Well I like everyone else except you, so call me Isabella" he feigned hurt and opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a hard glare and I guess that stopped what ever smart-ass remark was about to slip through his lips.

"Fine, Fine what do you want ISABELLA?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if my mother had come home and what the hell your still doing here Edward!

"Don't call me that, only people I like call me that!"

"What do you want me to call you? Edward is your real name!" God he was stupid

"Well then call me "Mister Edward Cullen"

"Umm okay, so has my mother come home, and you still haven't told me why your still here"

"No she's not home but she called and said she would be home to late so she would talk to us over breakfast tomorrow, and I'm still here because there's a huge party going on at my condo"

"Oh wow big shocker there, when is there not a huge party going on at your house?"

"Hmm…I can't think of a single time" he can't even tell when I ask a rhetorical question

"okay did she say anything else?"

"yeah she said for you to be sober and for me to wear the blue dress tomorrow, or the other way around I don't know I'm to drunk to remember"

"Oh my gosh could you lay off the booze while you stay with me I don't want to come home to any wild parties, not like you'll have that problem because last time I checked the population was like 1,000"

"What!?"

"Well have you packed yet" I asked totally ignoring his little outburst

"No I haven't, what part of HUGE PARTY AT MY CONDO do you not understand? Oh but that reminds me I saw your little boyfriend there what's his name Bob, Billy, Frank?" "Ha ha very funny it's Jake" I wonder what he was doing in the Hampton's at Edwards party? Oh well as long as he's not here, I haven't even told him I'm leaving. I bet he would get mad it's ok by tomorrow I'll be 10,000 miles away and I don't think he'd travel that far just to get to me, or would he, he can get really mad sometimes even violent. At this point I'm starting to hyperventilate.

"Bella!" Edward yelled while lightly shaking me but successfully snapping we out of my little daze.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You were breathing really hard"

"Oh it's nothing" I lied and he could tell because a scarlet blush slowly crept up my face but I turned before he could see it engulf my whole face

"you look tired" he stated

"Yeah I guess I am"

"well you should go to bed now you don't want to miss your beauty sleep"

"Wow that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me"

"umm well what I meant was you need your beauty sleep because your starting to get bags under your eyes"

"Ugh. Well you need to go to sleep to so you can get sober" I snapped then preceded to turn around and walk out the door, as I was about to open the guest bedroom door to go to sleep I thought I could faintly hear Edward call out Goodnight hmm...no Edward would never say that. I slipped in to a pair of PJ's and slipped under that covers, I fell into darkness as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**chapter 2 done! R&R:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter 3 it's in Edwards POV, so R&R**

I was sitting in my condo in the Hampton's enjoying the pleasures of women and alcohol when my phone started vibrating, the caller ID said Renee Swan, I only had her number because I had worked with her a couple of times and she was a family friend, not that I conversed with my family very much. But I flipped open my phone and pressed talk as I walked out onto the balcony

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Mrs. Swan" who else would it be this is my phone

"What's all that noise?"

"Oh nothing I just have a few friends over, did you need something?"

"Yes, call your parents" she stated and then hung up. I stared down at my phone is disbelief, I guess I should call my parents. I hung up and began to flip through my contacts till I came to my parents home number, I paused before I pushed talk. What did they what? Did I do something? No, no I've be relatively well behaved, so I pushed talk it rang three times before they answered.

"Hello?" it was my mum

"hey mom it's Edward" I don't know why I felt the need to identify myself maybe it's because I have little to no contact with my parents.

"Oh Edward, wait let me get your father" there was a short pause "Ok sweetheart your on speaker phone"

"Oh… Well hi dad" no answer "umm… Renee Swan called me and told me to call you is everything all right?"

"Oh every things just fine…your father and I just had a bit of news for you"

"ok go on, what is it?"

"well Renee has decided to let her daughter Bella attend high school for a year in the small town of forks"

"ok what does this have to do with me?"

"well Bella can't stay by herself so Renee called us and asked if you might be able to stay with her"

"and you told her no right?" no answer "right?" I raised my voice

"well actually we thought it would be a good idea if you got away for a bit to clear your head and get back on track" I was fuming

"absolutely not, are you barking mad I am not going to drop my life here to baby-sit some girl"

"Oh Edward don't be daft Bella is the same age as you don't be such an arse" I was taken aback, never in all my years had I heard my mother use such language, she was always so soft spoken and kind, she must be seriously miffed. But there was no way I was backing down, not when my whole social life was on the line. What would my friends say…what am I talking about they probably not even notice I'm gone, but my agency would my career was just taking off, in the beginning they said I was a little heavy to be a model but I quickly took care of that.

"I don't care. I'm not going and you can't make me" I know it was childish but it just came out. This is when my father decided to break his silence

"OH FOR GOD SAKES EDWARD STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN CHILD AND GROW UP, YOU ARE GOING AND YOU WILL ATTEND SCHOOL FOR A YEAR OR SO HELP ME I WILL CUT YOU OFF" I had to pull the phone away from my ear because he was yelling so loud.

"you wouldn't dare" I seethed trying to call him on his bluff, but he wasn't having any of it.

"try me Edward, in the next 30 minuets I will have your credit cards cut of, your condo repossessed and your car towed" with the last statement I knew he wasn't kidding

"fine, I'll go"

"good, now head over to the swan residence, Renee as informed us that you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon"

"fine I'll leave now" and then I hung up the phone before they could say anything else. I walked out to my Volvo and ran my hand against the silver paint

"it's ok baby your safe now" as I was about to open the door when I heard my name being called

"Edward?" I turned around to see Tanya bounding down the stairs "were you just talking to your car?" she inquired

"umm… no I was just….I have to go" I turned back to my car and was about to step in

"wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go out of town for a little while" hey it wasn't a complete lie

"like on a job"

"yeah something like that"

"ok well when will you be back?"

"I don't know Tanya, but I really have to be going now" once again I tried to get in my car but I succeeded this time I quickly shoved the keys in the ignition and sped away leaving an angry looking Tanya behind. I sped the whole way to the swan's house and when I reached it I found the spare key under the eave and let my self in. I had only been there a few minuets before Bella burst through the door looking very flustered, man was she cute when she a flustered, hold on a minuet did I just think what I thought I just thought, ugh now I'm even more confused. When she noticed me I just smiled

"did my mother call you?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"yes" I replied curtly

"well are you going to stay with me or not" well she didn't beat around the bush

"well I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"what did Carlisle and Esme do? threaten to cut you off" she didn't know the half of it, he even threatened my baby

"something like that" I mumbled "Well when do we leave?"

"I don't know I guess we'll find out when my mom gets home, she just told me to go home and pack, did she tell you anything?"

"no she just said to call my parents, so I did and they told me I had to go live with you in some hick town while we BOTH attend school" I wasn't to Keene on the idea of having to go to school "Why do you want to go to regular school anyways it just one big inconvenience" I had no idea what would possess someone to want to go to school

"Well I don't know I just want to be a normal teenager for once with out all the pressures of growing up way to fast, haven't you ever felt that your parents pushed you to fast in to adult hood? Wouldn't you want to go back and just be a kid?" I could tell she was being serious

"NO not really"

"Figures"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Oh nothing, only that you're a lazy moocher who could never stand on his two feet without using mommy or daddy's Gold card as a crutch!" she yelled as I tried to grab her but she darted up the stairs and I really didn't feel like chasing her right now so I let her get away. I walked in to the kitchen, I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours and if I didn't want to pass out I would need to eat something. I rifled through there refrigerator till I found some cheese squares and a six pack of Jose Cuervo I grabbed both and headed for the living room. I plopped down on the couch and began eating the cheese, after about five I couldn't hold it down anymore I jumped from the couch and ran to the bathroom empting the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I guess it was for the best I mean the agency had said I was gaining a little weight and I should watch what I ate. This had become routine: don't eat but consume a lot of alcohol, eat something small then throw it up. I grabbed the remote and a bottle of beer and started the routine over again. I had two bottles left when my phone began to ring, it was Renee

"hello" I said as clearly as possible

"Edward? It's Renee, listen I won't be home tonight I have a lot of things to take care of so if you could tell Bella that we will discuss everything over breakfast tomorrow"

"what do you mean we?"

"well obviously this pertains to you as well Edward so you will be joining us, and tell Bella to wear that blue dress we just bought and please for the love of God Edward sober up, you can sleep in the guest room down the hall from Bella" with that she hung up, what was it with that women and hanging up on me?

Bella came bounding down the stairs not five minutes later. I wasn't drunk only a little tipsy but it was enough to make me slur my word a bit

"What do you want Bella?" I slurred

"Don't call me that" she snapped

"why everyone else does" I stated confused and god was my head pounding

"Well I like everyone else except you, so call me Isabella" I feigned hurt and opened my mouth to say something smart but that glare made me think twice

"Fine, Fine what do you want ISABELLA?" I hoped she'd make this quick

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if my mother had come home and what the hell your still doing here Edward!

"Don't call me that, only people I like call me that!" I said in a mocking tone

"What do you want me to call you? Edward is your real name!"

"Well then call me "Mister Edward Cullen"

"Umm okay, so has my mother come home, and you still haven't told me why your still here"

"No she's not home but she called and said she would be home to late so she would talk to us over breakfast tomorrow, and I'm still here because there's a huge party going on at my condo"

"Oh wow big shocker there, when is there not a huge party going on at your house?"

"Hmm…I can't think of a single time" I had a feeling that was a rhetorical question but I answered anyway

"okay did she say anything else?"

"yeah she said for you to be sober and for me to wear the blue dress tomorrow, or the other way around I don't know I'm to drunk to remember"

"Oh my gosh could you lay off the booze while you stay with me I don't want to come home to any wild parties, not like you'll have that problem because last time I checked the population was like 1,000"

"What!?" I yelled I didn't know I was going in to a deserted town

"Well have you packed yet" she asked totally ignoring my little outburst

"No I haven't, what part of HUGE PARTY AT MY CONDO do you not understand? Oh but that reminds me I saw your little boyfriend there what's his name Bob, Billy, Frank?" man that guy was an arse, he comes to my party and starts flirting with every girl there he was such a player I don't know why Bella is still with that jerk, well what ever it's none of my business anyway

"Ha ha very funny it's Jake" after that she got this glazed over look and started breathing heavily

"Bella!" I yelled while lightly shaking her but successfully snapping her out of her little daze.

"What?" she asked

"Are you ok? You were breathing really hard"

"Oh it's nothing" but I could tell she was lying when a blush started to creep up her cheeks, she turned to hide it but it was too late

"you look tired" I stated

"Yeah I guess I am"

"well you should go to bed now you don't want to miss your beauty sleep"

"Wow that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me" oh no I couldn't have her thinking I cared about her got to think fast

"umm well what I meant was you need your beauty sleep because your starting to get bags under your eyes"

"Uhh. Well you need to go to sleep to so you can get sober." then she turned around and walk out the door

"goodnight" I whispered. Oh great now I think I have feeling for Isabella Swan I had my own problems but this just makes it a whole lot harder.

**I really enjoy writing this story just as much as I like getting reviews so review please! Thanks!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long wait**

The next thing I knew I awoke to a great force that felt like someone had jumped on my stomach, my eyes snapped open and I found my dog Comet who had place himself on my abdomen which was cutting of my air passage I let out a loud yelp and a few seconds later Edward burst in the door, this time my yelp was more of a scream, Edward ran over to the bed and grabbed Comet and pulled him off, I took a deep breath and felt a little lightheaded Edward rushed over to my bed

"Are you Okay?" I looked up at Edward and was astonished to see a worried look on his face and also a bit embarrassed when I saw he was wearing nothing but a pair of black basketball shorts that hug low enough to reveal a pair of blue striped boxers

"what wrong with you" I asked. Edward realized what I meant and quickly stood up and readjust his visage.

"Oh nothing I only came in here to make sure you were awake, so hurry up and get dressed or were going to be late."

"Fine, fine I'm getting up." Edward turned on his heels and walked out closing the door behind him. God Edward was so weird sometimes. I swiftly walked to my room and riffled through my closet until I found the blue dress, it's a good thing I didn't pack it, I was looking for I matched it with some yellow accessories. I did a once over in the mirror and then checked the time I was going to be late unless I booked it a ran to the banister and hoped on to it I had never done this before but it had to be quicker then running down the stairs that I would inevitably trip down. I took a deep breath and pushed my self down, I was doing fine until I reached the end, that when I realized I had no way of stopping I stared to panic and that's when I started to wobble and stared to fall. I was bracing my self for the floor that I knew was coming, aww I was going to break something and then my mom wouldn't let me leave.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout and then I fell on someone when I looked up I saw Edward who was laying flat on his back with me spread out on top of him. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed off noting that it was a little boney, huh that's odd I always saw Edward working out o wait I'm still on top of him, I got up but he was still laying on the floor. I started to panic

"Edward!" I yelled and went to his side and helped him up "Are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I began to ramble

"Bella I'm fine but are you ok that was a nasty fall?" was he worried? No that wasn't Edward.

"I'm fine but we should get going if we don't want to be late" he nodded and walked past me this is when I noticed the rest of him he was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans that fit loose, a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a pair of converse. Wow he looked good…Agh what was I saying this was Edward. We were talking about. I followed behind him as we made our way toward his Volvo, I swear he loves his car more than his own life. When we were both in the car there was silence until I couldn't take it anymore

"where are we going?"

"umm…Well your mom called this morning and said the Four seasons. Is that alright?"

"fine with me" we rode the rest of the way in silence. When we got there he got out and came around to my side and opened the door. He left his keys with the valet but not before threatening bodily harm if there was even one scratch on his precious car. When we entered we were escorted to a table where my mother was already sitting.

"good morning mom" I said as I took my seat

"good morning Mrs. Swan" Edward said right after me. And then the waiter came to take our orders.

"what can I get you miss?"

"umm I'll have to eggs benedict and an orange juice please"

"of course and for you sir"

"oh nothing for me just water" hmm that's odd I don't think Edward ate this morning and with all that alcohol in his system he should be starving. I was pulled from my thoughts by my mom

"ok, your plane will be leaving at 6:30pm and arrive at 10:00. We already got you a place to stay it's a condo in the upper side of Forks, it is already furnished and stocked. Edward your mother stopped by your house and packed your things and they will be dropped off at the air port. Here are you tickets as well as the keys to the condo, you will both be starting school on Monday at Forks High"

Excuse me but what are we going to do about transportation? I can't just leave my car and I refuse to let anyone drive it" there he goes again with the stupid car.

"that has already been taken care of both your and Bella's car will be moved over to your house you should get them by Sunday"

"ok that's good" Edward Mumbled

"alright then that's it I have to go and unfortunately I won't be there to see you off so we must say goodbye now" I felt the tears surface but repressed them.

"bye mom I love you" I said as I hugged her tightly

"be careful and try not to get into trouble, Edward make sure she's safe" he nodded and smiled slightly. And with that she left I finished my breakfast and we headed out.

**thanks for reading R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, it's kinda short but i'm almost done with the next chapter so i hope you enjoy and feel free to give me any ideas you think would make the story better. oh also i'm putting my snow heaven on hold until this one is done.**

It was six o'clock and Edward and I were rushing through the airport so we wouldn't miss our flight. We were both running like crazy but Edward was a little behind, I had noticed he hadn't eaten today and he was looking really tired and a bit on the thin side. I hope he's okay, wait what am I talking about it's Edward he's a big boy he can take care of himself. But deep down I knew I really did care I just kept denying it because Edward Cullen is all wrong for me

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was pulled abruptly out of my thoughts by the sound of the intercom speaking

"last call for passengers boarding flight 252 to Seattle Washington"

"crap" I mumbled under my breath. Edward was moving way to slow, we were never going to make it at this rate.

"come on Edward!" I yelled and grabbed his hand pulling him forward, noting the boniness of his hand but also shocked by the tingling sensation I felt by the mere contact. We made it just in time to hand over out boarding passes and enter the plane. We took out seats and awaited our take off, I sat in the window seat while Edward go the aisle. I guess with everything else plaguing my mind I totally forgot about my unreal fear of flying, I mean I know that the chances of this plane crashing is like one in a million but I couldn't help but be afraid. I snuck a glance a Edward only to find him with his head leaning against the head rest, eyes closed pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked frustrated but pensive at the same time. I took this time to openly stare at him with out the fear of being caught, he was a handsome man that I couldn't deny. He had high cheek bones and a strong bone structure, no wonder he was one of the most sought after male model in the industry. I also noticed the way his clothing hung loosely on him, he must be loosing weight. I knew how brutal the industry could get I've been there and the whole weight thing is why I got out of it in the first place. But why would they want Edward to lose weight he was fine the he was.

"thank you for your patience, we will now be taking off" Edward's eyes snapped open at the sound of the flight attendants voice, I barley had enough time to look away without being caught gawking. The plane began to take off down the runway, this is the part I hate most of all, the shaking freaked me out. I gripped the armrest in a vice grip and shut my eyes and began to count backwards from 20 I had read in a magazine that doing so would help I believe it was a piece on self help from my mothers magazine. 19...18...17...16...this is so not helping who ever wrote that piece was stupid and I was going to fire them first chance I got. My breathing began to pick up and I felt a panick attack coming on, oh this was so not cool having a panic attack on a plane in front of everybody no to mention Edward how mortifying. But before I could work myself into a tizzy I felt a cool hand slip over my own coaxing my hand from the arm rest. Edward. He was trying to calm me, he intertwined out fingers and began to draw circles on the back of my hand. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear my emotions would betray me, and I needed this, this distraction just for now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the plane settled I opened my eyes and slipped my hand out of his.

"thank you" I mumbled embarrassed to have needed his help and not know what else to say.

"your welcome" he said, without another word the whole plane ride. When we arrived in Seattle we both stepped off the plane. I hailed a taxi while Edward gathered our luggage. When a taxi finally pulled over Edward was just coming out of the terminal carrying two small rolling suit cases. Edward placed out luggage in the trunk and climbed in next to me.

"where to miss" the taxi driver said in a gruff voice

"432 walkman Lane Forks, Washington" I replied back reading off the address my mother had given me.

"Alright, you know that's an hour drive from here, right?" the driver told me, but I wasn't in the mood to be patronized

"I'm well aware of that fact just drive!" I snapped back, I wasn't a little girl anymore, I didn't need to be told what to do. I leaned my head against the window feeling the coolness on the window as my eyes fluttered shut and sleep over took me.

**thanks for reading R&R:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for the wait i've been really busy. i had thanksgiving at like 3 diff. houses and last weekend i had a cheerleading competition(we got 1st!:) and then i had to go see the movie like 10 times (i love it) my friend had never read the books and then she bought the first one and the day she finished it me and my friends which inculded one of my guy friends(i just didn't tell him what we were going to go see, but he liked it, he laughed alot) any way so here it is:**

_im trapped, it's a soft surface but there is a heavy weight on top of me I can't breath. I can feel a hot breath on my ear _

_"your not leaving, your never leaving"_

_"please stop don't" I plead crying_

I shot out of bed breathing hard in a dark room atop a fluffy surface, it took me a few minuets to clam my breath "it's only a dream, it's only a dream" I chanted quietly to my self. I soon realize that I was on a bed with no sheets and no blankets but I was covered with a black coat. I stepped off the bed and realized I was surrounded by unpacked boxes, I slipped my arms onto the sleeves of the warm wool coat. my bare feet felt cold against the cool wooden floors. I was still wearing my jeans and shirt. I walked out of the room trying to find my bearings, my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. I found my way to the living room, It had a sofa, T.V and some other furniture arranged in no particular order. A few boxes marked "**Kitchen**" sat next to the island. I was still looking around when I heard a even heavy even breathing in the room. I froze. I slowly turned around and followed the noise. I came up behind the sofa and looked over the edge and there lying there was the Greek God himself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I crept around to the other side, I bent down until I was in a crouching position eye level with Edward. The light emanating from the moon hit him perfectly, a few pieces of his unruly bronze hair fell across his forehead, with out thinking I brushed them off I instantly regretted it. He stirred rolling until he was laying flat on his back. His arms were covered with Goosebumps, I quickly looked around for his jacket that's when I realized it had been his jacket that had kept me warm. I instantly felt horrible, I quickly rose from my spot and retraced my steps to the bed room. I looked around at the boxes trying to find the right one hmm some of them were already opened I hope the movers didn't take anything I'd have to call my mom about that. But more importantly I found the right box labeled "**bed sheets**" I opened it in one swift motion and pulled out a brand new green cashmere blanket. I went back to my spot next to Edward and covered him, I stood up and was about to leave but I couldn't help but stare at his face his sharp features, pale skin and luscious lips and before I could stop my self I pressed my lips against his softly so as not to wake him. I walked back to my room with a tingling felling in my lips. I pulled out another blanket from the box except thins one was brown. I still keep Edwards jacket on as I curled up to sleep. Thoughts of the kiss still lingering in my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPOV

As I walked across the terminal to collect our bags, I could think of nothing else but how Bella's skin felt on my own, the warm tingling feeling that ran up my arm at the very touch. I reached Bella just as a cab was pulling up, I slipped the bags into the trunk and slid into the taxi next to her. the next thing I knew Bella was snapping at the cab driver. When she calmed down she rested her head against the window where she fell asleep. I sat and stared at her for the entire trip. God she was so beautiful I couldn't help but stare when we finally got to the house we would be staying in I paid the driver, removed our bags and gentle lifted Bella from her resting spot. I cradled her closely to my chest basking in the warmth radiating off her. I quickly took her inside and went o one of the bedrooms and placed her on the bed. The bed was bear and it was a bit chilly in the room. I rummaged around for 10 minuets trying to find a blanket in the boxes marked "**Bed Room**" then I gave up. I shrugged out of my coat and laid it on tip of her. Hopefully that would keep her warm. I ran my hand over her face pushing a few strands of loose hair from her face. I slowly bent down and kissed her cheek thinking that it would be the only chance I would get. I sighed and made my way back to the living room where I had seen a couch. Normally I wouldn't sleep on a couch but the movers didn't bother taking the second bed out of the box. I laid back and fell asleep with thoughts of Bella dancing through my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My dreams were peaceful until I felt a cool hand on my forehead. I tossed over till I was on my back. I opened my eyes just a little and was surprised to see Bella eye level with me. She just sat there looking at me, she obviously didn't know I was awake. She sat there for moment more then abruptly stood up and left, I left the weight of her absence fall on me. I opened my eyes fully, once I knew she had left the room completely, and sat up on my elbows, why did she leave so suddenly? I just kept staring at the place where she had disappeared all to soon I heard footsteps making there way back. I quickly laid back down and tried to look natural. I felt a warmth slip over me, cashmere I think, I peeked through my eyelashes to see her staring at me again and then in one swift motion her lips were on my own, it took all my self control not to kiss her back. All too soon she pulled away and left just like before, only this time her leaving didn't leave a weight on me. I felt I had a piece of her with me and with that I turned over I feel in to a pleasant slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

Beep…..Beep…..Beep

Ugh what is that God forsaken noise. I opened my eyes barley only to shut them close due to the light from the moon that was flooding in through the bare window. Mhggg I moaned loudly as I turned to face the other way. I picked up my phone and slid it open 1 missed call it said, after that I checked the time 6:45am who would call at such a crazy hour? Then I checked and it was my mom. I pulled my self into the sitting position and flung my feet so that they hung off the edge of the bed. I scrolled down my contact list until I hit my mom's number and hit talk. It rang three times before she finally answered

"hello?" my mom answered

"hey mom it's me Bella, you called"

"yeah I just wanted to see if you got settled"

"well I just got in last night and nothing has been unpacked yet but so far so good"

"well that's good, and how are things with Edward, are you two getting along you haven't physical hurt the poor boy now have you?"

"No mom! I haven't hurt him! And we've been getting along fine, surprisingly" why in the world would I have hurt him oh maybe it's because she knows how clumsy I am.

"ok well I was just checking, I have to go now but let me know if you have any problems"

"ok mom I love you, bye"

"love you too"

Well that was fun. I checked the time again 7:00am Oh well it's not like I can go back to sleep now might as well get up and get ready. After I took a shower and hunted down a new set of clothes, it was 7:45am and my stomach decided to make it's self known by grumbling loudly. I made my way to the kitchen but not before passing by the couch to see my favorite hot-tempered, bronze haired green eyed boy still sleeping. I stared for a little while just enjoying the view when I noticed that his shirt had risen during the night exposing his abdomen, and what I saw shocked me……

**AHHH CLIFFE!! But here's a little sneak peak:**

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed

"NO EDWARD WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS" I yelled back just as loud

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT AND IF THERE WERE IT WOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" and after that he slammed the door in my face.

**Read and Review! Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so here's the next chapter it's very long! 7 pgs! I'll try to update once a week. Hope you enjoy! sry i updated twice i hate it when it's underlined so i had to delete it and post in again sry!**_

_BPOV_

_And what I saw shocked me……_

_His shirt had ridden up to just below his pectoral muscles, his mid section was sunken in with his ribs protruding, sticking out in sharp angles. I was taken aback, I knew he wasn't eating as much as a boy is age should but never in my wildest dreams did I think it had gotten this far. My body sunk down to the floor, tears sprung from my eyes I silently threw my hand over my mouth to silent the sobs that were retching through me. Why was Edward doing this to himself? He was fine the way he was, and that's when it hit me I loved Edward Cullen, I don't know exactly when it happened but right now I would give anything to keep him safe, to protect him even from himself. And that's when I decided I would do anything in my power to help him. I composed myself and made my way to the kitchen I grabbed an apron and started breakfast wiping away the tears that had burned a path down my cheek, fortunately the refrigerator was well stocked. I guess the best place to start would getting him to eat. I pulled out eggs, bacon and pancake mix, after the pancakes were done and I had scrambled the eggs I started on the bacon._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_EPOV_

_I awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing in front of the stove cooking. Man did she look cute in a apron. I yawned loudly to alert her of my presence._

"_Oh, you're awake" she said "I didn't know how you wanted your eggs so I just made scrambled" _

"_What?" I said standing up and stretching_

"_your eggs I didn't know how you wanted your…" she trailed off. I got up and walked over to the kitchen, she had made pancakes, bacon and eggs there was also fresh brewed coffee. WOW, to bad I'm not going to eat any of it._

"_ok well you can sit and I will fix you a plate"_

"_why did you do all of this?" I asked confused, there was more than enough food for two._

"_Oh well I guess it's just a thank you for last night, you didn't have to do that, I'm pretty sure I'm much heavier than your average backpack" she stated while that beautiful blush I love so much crept over her cheeks._

"_Oh you don't weigh I thing and it was my pleasure" I said with a genuine smile._

"_well how many pancakes do you want?" she said with a smile adorning her face._

"_Oh I'm not that hungry I'll just have some coffee and then we can start unpacking the house. I don't particularly like sleeping on the sofa"_

"_Oh come on Edward you must be starving I haven't see you eat in over 24 hours! Please eat something" there was a pause I was considering it and that face she was making I was bound to give in "for me?" and that was it all my resolve melted and I new I would never, could never deny her anything._

"_Okay" she smiled a smile that reached her eyes and that made me smile as well. She set down two pancakes and three strips of bacon some eggs and a cup of coffee. I looked down at the food and wondered why she had piled so much on._

"_well go ahead a eat. And after we're done we can start unpacking the house" she said as she began to eat._

_I started on the pancakes and after 30 minuets had finished both._

"_Ahh I thinks that I've had quite enough" I said as I finished my coffee._

"_Okay….but you still didn't eat very much" she said in a worried tone._

"_Oh I'm stuffed" I said exaggeratedly while I rubbed my stomach for effect "now let me go find a change of clothes then we can get started on unpacking this house" I said making my way towards my bedroom. I made sure she was still standing in the kitchen and I turned and headed to the bathroom._

_BPOV_

_I continued standing there so he would think that I was going to finish the dishes. I but put down the dish towel and followed him, at first he was headed to his room but he suddenly made a left to the bathroom. I sat out side the door until I heard this awful retching sound and I knew what Edward was doing in there and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt helpless as I heard him heaving over and over again. Tears slips down my face and I turned from the door not wanting to hear anymore. I made my way back to the sink to finish the dishes and that's what I was doing when he reentered the room._

"_Hey Bella you ready to start unpacking" he said while approaching me_

"_Bella what's wrong" ah crap I didn't know I was still crying._

"_nothing" I said while wiping the tears off my face_

"_nobody cries for nothing, now what happened" he said_

"_Nothing okay just let it go" hopefully that would get him off my back_

"_okay….I guess we can start with the living room" he said skeptically _

"_okay I'll start over here"_

_We both started on our side and it was silent. After about an hour we had set everything up, my book collection was set neatly on black shelves and the DVDs were in a cabinet next to the T.V._

"_Alright let's get started on your room" Edward said once he had fished putting the last of my book on the top shelf since I couldn't reach._

"_Okay" we both headed to my room, this reminded me of the open boxes that I wanted to ask my mom about. I pulled out my phone and started dialing._

"_what are you doing?" Edward asked_

"_Calling my mom" I said back as the phone began to ring_

"_Why?" well he was inquisitive today_

"_umm…there were some open boxes and I wanted to let my mom know" and then he lunged at me snapping my phone shut. I ended up on the bed clutching my phone with Edward on top of me._

"_what the Hell! Edward why did you do that!" hmm he felt awfully light._

"_Oh well I opened the boxes" he said sheepishly_

"_What?" I asked confused_

"_Well last night when I carried you in it was kind of cold and I was looking for a blanket and I couldn't find one so I just put my jacket over you" his eyes never met mine, aww he was embarrassed _

"_Oh" was all I could think to say but he was still on top of me "Uhhh…..Edward do you think you could let me up"_

"_huh…what" he said like I had snapped him back to reality "Oh right sorry" and I saw I light tint of red brim his cheeks. He got off me and offered me a hand up, we both stood there for a moment until I broke the silence._

"_Wow it's close to six I'm going to order some pizza, do you want to watch a movie?"_

"_sure, you order I'll pick the movie sound good?" he asked_

"_sure anything in particular you want?" I asked hoping he would want to eat_

"_You know I'm still stuffed from breakfast so I'm good" oh well it was worth a try._

_I made my way to the kitchen so I could find the phone book._

_After I had ordered the pizza I went back to the living room where Edward was putting the movie in the player._

"_what are we watching?" I asked curiously _

"_Quarantine" he said with an evil smile. He knew how much I hated scary movies. The pizza arrived shortly after and we both sat down to watch the movie. _

_We were about half way through the movie and I had nearly jumped into Edwards lap three times and now I was burrowed into his side hiding my face in his chest. He had his arm around my back and that made me feel safe. I was lulled to sleep by the smell of him wafting though my nostrils. Darkness over took me and that's when the real nightmare started._

_EPOV _

_Wow that was a pretty good movie, but I don't think it was as scary as everybody made it out to be I wonder how Bella liked it. I turned to her only to find her snuggled into my side asleep. A sat there for a moment relishing in the moment, then I gentle scooped her up a took her to her bed. I pulled back the covers and slipped her in making sure she wouldn't be cold. I swept a few stray hairs from her forehead a planted a kiss on her temple. I was about to walk away when she mumbled my name_

"_Edward" I thought she had woken up from the kiss and was angry. I slowly turned around bracing my self for the on slot of anger, but it never came . When I turned around she was still asleep._

"_Edward" she mumbled again. I went over a sat in the chair next to her bed. I sat there for a while trying to figure out what I felt for this girl. This clumsy, out-spoken, stubborn, beautiful girl._

"_Edward…..I…love…you" she sighed and my heart leaped in my chest. It was pounding in my chest I thought the sound might wake her up. I had an odd urge to say it back, _

"_I….Lo" no I couldn't she deserved better than me I was way to screwed up and she didn't need that extra baggage. AHH I can't be here right now! I left the room without looking back I grabbed my coat and keys and headed for the door. I ran out to my Volvo I jerked open the door and slid over the cool leather seats. I quickly shoved and turned the keys into the ignition, and my baby purred to life. I raced down the drive way and hit the street going 60mph. I drove like a madman on the highway reaching speeds of 120mph. When I hit the streets of Seattle I slowed down looking for a place to clear my head. And that's when I spotted Twilight, I night club that looked promising. I handed my keys over to the valet but not before giving him a "if you out one scratch on my baby I'll kill you" look. I stepped in and was assaulted by Rihanna's "Please don't stop the music" and the smell of alcohol that's where I was headed first. I went up to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila and then a jose quervio to take with me. I had finished half the bottle when a short brunette, wearing a very short dress bounced up to me._

"_hey" she said trying to be seductive, I think_

"_hey" I said back in an uninterested tone _

"_my name is Jessica, what's yours?"_

"_Edward"_

"_well Edward do you want to dance?" she asked as she lead me to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor she turned her back to me and I placed my hands on her hips. As she swayed back and forth she turned around and started kissing my exposed chest. I was mildly disgusted with her spit all over my chest. She leaned up to kiss my lips, but I never wanted anyone but Bella to kiss these lips, I never wanted to hold anyone but her, this Jessica was just a way to trick my mind into thinking it was Bella. I LOVE BELLA SWAN. There was no denying it now. I pushed Jessica away and headed for the door_

"_What The Hell!" I heard her yell as I made my way across the dance floor and out the door. I picked up my Volvo and headed home. I made it back to Forks in record time, it was a little after 1am when I walked through the door. I was about to walk over to my room when I heard and blood curdling scream. Bella. I though. I raced to her room only to find her thrashing about._

"_NO STOP!" she screamed "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS JACOB!" at the mention of that lowlifes name I was furious, what had he done to her!_

"_GET OFF ME JACOB! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!"_

"_NO" by this time tears stained her cheeks. I couldn't stand it anymore, I gathered her in my arms, holding her close to my chest._

"_Shhh Bella I'm right here" I crooned softly. She stopped thrashing but tears still fell and she whimpered slightly every once in a while, but I continued to hold her tightly. I began to hum the lullaby I made up that night she kissed me. She began to relax in my arms and was soon in a peaceful sleep or so I hoped. I knew I could never let Bella know how I felt, because she deserved so much more. I was way to screwed up! But I would always watch over her. Always loving her from afar. I went back to my room after I was sure that Bella was okay. I fell asleep with thoughts of Bella swirling in my head._

_BPOV_

_I was woken up from my wonderful dream of Edward by my blaring alarm clock. I sat up and got off the bed trudging over to the open closet. I pulled out a pair of light wash jeans and pulled them over my legs. I then grabbed a cream colored tank with a gold design on the front I put a black sweater over that and slipped on a pair of cream colored flats, I finished it off with a gold necklace with an owl pendant on the end. I grabbed by white coat and black Roxy backpack before heading down the stairs. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table pushing around a full bowl of cereal. Ugh…I would have to try to get him to eat something today. _

"_good morning" I said as I approached him._

"_hey" he mumbled briefly before standing up pouring his food into the sink, grabbed his coat and backpack and made his way out the door._

"_I'll wait for you in the car" he yelled before he shut the door._

"_okay…" I mumbled sarcastically. I shoved a granola bar down my throat and washed it down with a glass of orange juice and headed out to the car._

_EPOV _

_Ok Edward just don't look at her for to long and try not to look into those deep brown pools AHH stop it! I screamed at my self. All I had to do was try to ignore her not that, that was going to be simple. I saw her heading down the walk way and into the car. If these were normal circumstances I would have immediately gotten out of the car and opened the door for her, but I knew just one small brush of skin to skin contact and I was done for. The drive to school was silent we only spoke when we had gotten our schedules and found that we only had two class periods together, Biology and P.E. luckily they were both at the end of the day. That sure helped thing on my end. _

_Classes flew by and by the time I knew it, it was time for lunch. I headed for the cafeteria I was just about to walk in the door when I heard a shrill of a voice that sounded familiar._

"_OMG EDDIE!" it was Jessica from the other night. Great._

"_oh hey" I mumbled trying to walk away_

"_I didn't know you went to my school" she yelled _

"_um I just started today" I said in a duh kind of way. This girl was so obtuse! _

"_well anyway you have to sit with me today" she said pulling on my arm. I was just about to tell her "when hell freezes over" when Bella walked through the door looking stunningly beautiful, I felt a knot form in my stomach, I knew sitting with her would make it to hard._

"_um…sure I think that would be okay" I said giving her one of my crooked smiles I was famous for as we walked away, but not before I turned to see the hurt look on Bella's face. What have I done._

_BPOV_

_I was looking for Edward but I couldn't seem to find him, and then I saw him standing with that really stupid rude girl from Spanish. She was trying to look seductive but she just looked like a slut. She was pulling on his arm and he looked uncomfortable. I walked a little closer and his eyes flickered to mine for a split second. He seemed to be arguing with himself but then he smiled at Mrs. slut and walked off with her. I can't believe he blew me off like that and with her of all people! I was pulled out of my thought by a small pixie looking girl._

"_Hello you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Alice Brandon" she said with a smile_

"_Hi and yes I am Isabella but I prefer Bella"_

"_oh ok, well would you like to sit with me and my friends?"_

"_sure that sounds great" I said happily. We walked over and there was a tall lean blonde boy sitting next to a huge, no huge didn't even cover it his biceps were huge, boy and he was sitting next to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen I mean her looks rivaled Edward and that was saying something. _

"_Hey everybody this is Bella, she's new" everyone introduce themselves the lean blonde one was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. The big guy was Emmett and the beautiful blonde was Rosalie and they were together. The conversation flowed naturally and it soon became evident that we had a lot in common._

"_so Bella where did you move from" Rosalie asked _

"_New York, my mom owns a magazine and my dads a lawyer"_

"_Oooo what magazine" asked Alice genuinely interested. I could tell that she was the fashioniste of the group._

"_umm…my mom is the editor of Jay" _

"_OMG! Really!" Alice squealed. I thought she was going to hyperventilate "I love that magazine! But why are you here?" she asked confused_

"_Oh well I just needed to get away from everything, the whole New York thing can get a little stressful"_

"_so you can here by yourself?"_

"_well no my mom said I couldn't stay by myself so we had a family friends come with me" I said_

"_well that sucks you leave one parent only to be babysat by another"_

"_not really Edward is my age"_

"_well that's mot so bad"_

"_yeah but he can be so annoying sometimes" I said and they all started to laugh. Lunch went by quickly and then it was off to Biology. When I got there I expected to see Edward but he wasn't there. All class period I expected him to just waltz in the door looking as handsome as ever. But he didn't. when class was over I walked to the gym and saw Edward in all his glory playing basketball with some other guys. Where was he in Biology, I was ticked he was totally ignoring me! I went through the rest of gym pissed off! When gym was over I stormed into the changing room then gathered my stuff and stormed to the car. I sat in the passenger seat waiting for Edward. When he came to the car he open the door and slid in. _

"_sorry I was late" he said in a mono tone. I didn't respond. The whole car ride was silent, when we got back to the house I slid out and slammed the door with excess force. I went in to the house and started to make dinner, spaghetti it was simple and easy. Edward went right pass me and went to his room slamming the door. After dinner was done I sat down and started to eat. Edward came out not long after and grabbed a water form the fridge._

"_you should eat before it gets cold" I said_

"_it's ok I'm not that hungry" he said walking out. I had, had enough!_

"_don't give me that bullshit!" I yelled "I Haven't seen you eat all day!"_

"_I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY" he screamed walking further away but I wasn't backing down._

"_OH PLEASE EDWARD, I KNOW OK YOU CAN STOP BULLSHITTING ME!"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he yelled _

"_REALLY THEN WHY DON'T YOU EVER EAT! AND WHEN YOU DO I CAN HEAR YOU THROWING UP AFTERWORD! YOU HAVE TO STOP EDWARD WHAT YOU'RE DOING, IT COULD KILL YOU!" he faltered for a moment shocked by my words. But then I saw his anger flare once again._

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, slamming the door in my face. But I wan;t having any of that I open the door to see Edward sitting at his desk fuming._

"_NO EDWARD WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS" I yelled back just as loud_

"_THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT AND IF THERE WERE IT WOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" _

"_YOU'RE WRONG, IT IS MY BUSINESS!"_

"_WHY!" he seethed_

"_BECAUSE I CARE!"_

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT "I CARE" SHIT! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!"_

"_WHAT ABOUT ME!" what could he possible be talking about?_

"_OH LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT DID JACOB DO TO YOU?" oh my gosh how did he know about that, I never told anybody. Now I faltered but I composed my self and retaliated._

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT, HE NEVER DID ANYTHING!"_

" _I COME HOME TO YOU CRYING AND THRASHING AROUND SAYING THINGS LIKE "JACOB PLEASE STOP" I DON'T CLASFIY THAT UNDER NOTHING" I was taken a back, had I been talking in my sleep. I was silent for a while as we just stood there._

"_that's what I thought. When you start talking so will I" he said in a much softer voice. I turned and left with tears dripping down my face._

_**Ok well that's it. I hoped you liked it please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**i'm so sorry it took so long:( but here it is, this chapter is for my best friend ilovejasper and Claudia(happy belated birthday and thanks for the review) and thank you eveybody for your reviews:)**

I drove to school in a sullen mood, I think I'm suffering from Edward withdrawals. I pulled into the student parking lot searching for Alice's car, It wasn't hard to spot since it was the only yellow Porsche in the parking lot. Over the past couple of weeks Alice and I had become fast friends along with Rosalie. I had told her all about Edward problem and the fight that had ensued after I had called him out on it. And also how I was undeniable and irrevocably in love with him, a fact which pained me because he would never love me the way I loved him. I parked next to Alice's yellow Porsche and got out dragging my bag behind me.

"Hey Bellie Bear" Alice said as she bounded up to me.

"Hey Alice" I said in a mono-toned voice.

"What's wrong" she asked her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing" I sighed while she gave me that "yeah right" look.

"Fine" I seethed, hating the way she always got her way "it's just Edward and I Haven't spoken since…. Since the ummm" I fumbled over my words not knowing what to call it.

"The incident" Alice offered

"Yeah the incident" I said testing the words.

"Well have you tried talking to him"

"Not exactly, but I don't think he wants to talk to me"

"Well you never know if you don't try" and with that she skipped away to her first period. I guess I could try talking to him, it's not like I have anything to lose. The rest of the day passed uneventful, Emmett laughed when I tripped in the cafeteria causing me to spill the contents of my lunch on Mike Newton. For the most part I sat silent during lunch, and thankfully Alice and Rose were to engrossed in prom details to notice how I was totally spacing. By the end of lunch I had built up the courage to talk to Edward. And when the bell rang I all but ran to the biology room where Edward and I shared a table. I was relived to see that Edward hadn't made it to class yet. I sat at the table thinking about what I was going to say to him. The warning bell rang and everyone began to file into the room, just before the tardy bell rang Edward walked in the room looking better than ever I had to force myself to look down so I wouldn't be caught ogling. He took his seat just as Mr. Banner began his lecture, I could hardly focus on what he was saying and barely noticed when Mr. Banner finished early and let us have free time till the end of class. I mentally prepared myself "Ed.." but I was interrupted by an annoying voice that I had come to dread.

"Hey Bella!" ugh Michael Newton Oh how I loath him! "I just wanted to come and tell you that I forgive you for dumping your food on me."

"Yeah sorry about that" I said unenthusiastically, maybe that would make him go away. No such luck.

"Oh yeah no problem" he said while hopping on to the edge of the desk "like I said all is forgiven. So…do you think you might want to go out to dinner this Friday?" he asked hopefully.

"Mike" I sighed. "I already told you I don't like you like that"

"I know but I thought you were just playing hard to get" I sighed he's never going to get it! But next to me I thought I could hear Edward trying to muffle his laughter with a cough, but he wasn't fooling me.

"Well I'm not and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me out!" by this time I had gained the attention of the whole class. And everyone stated as Mike walked away looking very dejected. I went back to mentally preparing my self but when the bell rang Edward gathered his things and walked out the door without taking so much as a fleeting glance at me. Now it was my turn to walk away dejected.

EPOV

I should have stayed! I knew Bella wanted to talk to me, but I just walked out the door! Why do I have to be such an ass! Ugh and when Mike asked Bella out for the 100th time this week it took all my self control not to grab him by his shirt collar and tell him to stay away from Bella because she's mine. But the fact is she's not mine, no matter how much I want her to be she's just not. And she would never be mine, she deserved someone better. I thought back to the fight we had, it's been two long hellish weeks since we had last spoken or yelled at each other. I can't count how many times I have waken to the sounds of Bella screaming because of one of her nightmares. It physically pained me not to be able the gather her in my arms and make everything better. I decided to skip the rest of the day, I reached my car and drove home lost in my thoughts. When I got home I stood in the middle of the house thinking of what I was going to do. When it came to me a followed the hallways to the music room where the grand piano that my mother insisted on was. I sat at the piano, my fingers dancing lightly over the keys. It has been awhile since I last played and my fingers ached to touch the creamy ivory keys, to coax a beautiful melody form within the grand piano. I rested my hands gently against the keys taking care not to let a sound escape. I sat there building the anticipation of the first notes that would caress the silence that filled the room. I lifted my hands readying them to play those first notes but before I could I heard the dead bolt on the front door click and the knob begin to turn. Bella wasn't suppose to be home this early.

"Yeah Alice I know what you said and I tried" Bella's voice carried through the silent house. Was Alice with her? No I only heard one set of foot steps, she must be on the phone.

"Yeah, hold on Alice let me put you on speaker" there was a pause and then Bella's voice once again pierced the silence.

"Okay Alice your on speaker"

"Right, well like I was saying you need to tell him how you feel" Alice told her. I wonder who they were talking about?

"Oh Yeah that wound go over really well. I can picture it, walking right up to him and saying "hey Edward how are you Oh and by the way I love you and really want to help you with your eating disorder" I don't think that's going to work Alice" Arg she told Alice about my eating disorder, well I guess I can't blame her for needing someone to talk to because I sure as hell haven't been there for her to talk to. Wait… did she say she loved me!? I could feel my chest tighten and my heart beat start pounding erratically. She loved me! Me of all people. I wanted so badly to run out there and gather her in a loving embrace and kiss her senseless while telling her how much I loved her. But I didn't want her to think I had been eavesdropping even thought technically I was. Just then the phone started to ring and she began to say goodbye to Alice, but I couldn't wait another second before I told her I love her! So just as she was walking towards the phone in the kitchen I ran up to her grabbing her wrist and spinning her till she was facing me she screamed a little.

"Edward what are you doing here…!" but before she could say anything more I closed the gap between us as I molded my lips to hers. At first she didn't respond but slowly she wrapped her slender arms around my neck and started kissing me back. When we finally had to pull away for air I rested my forehead against hers. We were both breathing hard but I had to tell her.

"I love you" and those were the most sincerest words I had ever spoken to anyone. She looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face but I simply smiled down at her channeling all my love and sincerity into my smile. And then the corner of her mouth slowly began so move north until I had a full blown smile.

"I love you too" and then she leaned in and kissed me. While we were kissing the answering machine came on

"Bella, Bella how foolish you were to think you could escape me. I just wanted to let you know I'm coming for you" Bella froze against my lips and I pulled away searching for answers and finding her face streaked with tears. My instincts kicked in and I pulled my to my chest hugging her tightly. After a few minuets past she pulled away and looked up at me.

"I'm ready to talk" she said but I knew exactly what she meant. And I was ready to talk too.

"me too"

**ok well edward finally confessed:) tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story just let me know:) R&R**


	9. Author Note

Sorry for the really long wait I really don't have any other excuse except lack of motivation. But I finally have the next chapter except I'm missing one thing, I cant think of an idea for Bella's story. So here is where all of my readers come in I need your help, send me ideas for Bella's tragic past with Jacob, it can be anything you want I'll pick the one that seems to fit best and expand it a little. The person I pick will have the chapter sent to them before I publish it as well as all the future chapters of the story. Plus as a bonus for not having updated in a while the "winner" will have the option to commission a one shot story from me, you pick the characters and general plot and I'll write it within a week. The deadline for you ideas will Tuesday at 9:00pm central time. Thanks I look forward to reading you ideas :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty well here it is i finally updated, i want to thank eveybody who gave me ideas and to my best friend JasperLovingEvilPixi for her ideas. im really tring to finish this up because i have another fun story in my head that i really want to start but anyways on with the story! hope you enjoy:)

BPOV

Edward had picked me up and carried me over to the sofa where we had been for the past 10 minuets trying to figure a way to tell Edward the truth. I took a deep breath and started…

"I had been dating Jacob for 3 months and everything was fine, he was a perfect gentlemen. He always said the right thing and did the right thing. He was faithful and sweet. But then everything changed, he became possessive, he wouldn't let me hang out with any of my friends and he always had to know what I was doing and where I was. And before I knew it he had alienated me from everybody that I was ever close to till there was only him. He had brought me to a point where he was the only person left in my life and I had to go to him. one day I came to his apartment after he had called demanding I come over, he had given me a key so I just let myself in. I didn't see him in the kitchen or the entertainment room so I figured he was still sleeping, I went down the hallway towards his room. His door was slightly ajar, I walked straight back and pushed open the door and..and" I tired to choke back the tears that were threatening to spill over, I took a deep breath and continued. "And he was laying on the bed making out with deep tanned scantly clad girl, I gasped and he looked up he smiled at me he slowly got up from the bed and stalked towards me, he told me to wait for him in the kitchen, that he would be done in a minuet. And that's when I lost it I yelled at him telling him it was over and I ran out, but he followed me he grabbed my wrist just as I was about to open the door and he slammed me against the wall, I cried out in pain and began to sob he kept screaming at me to shut up but I couldn't stop and then he..he hit me across the face and I was so shocked I stopped crying and looked up at him. He bent down over my crumpled form and told me that I was his and I didn't have any right to leave. I looked in to his eyes and he said something to me that will always haunt me" I tried to reign in my emotions so I could get these next few sentences out without falling to pieces. "he told me 'I'm going to mark you as mine so everyone will know you belong to me'I looked at him horror struck at the implications of his words. He abruptly stood up and I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me back to his room, I was crying and begging him to stop when we got to his room he told the other girl to get out and he threw me on the bed, he climbed on top of me and kissed me roughly, I tired to push him off but he was too strong and then he..he..he" and that when I broke down I began sobbing uncontrollable, I couldn't say it out loud and didn't want to hear myself say it but I knew Edward knew and I just pleaded with God that he wouldn't hate me.

EPOV

I watched as the beautiful angel that was my Bella broke down and cried, this was the only thing keeping me from tearing out of the house to find that S.O.B Jacob and tearing him to pieces for what he had done. I was pulled out of my rage by the feeling of Bella snuggling her face onto the crook of my neck, I could hear her sniffle every once in awhile. But I didn't move I just continued to rub soothing circles on her back hoping that I was brining her some sort of comfort. I sighed in contentment, this is exactly where I wanted to be, this was where I belonged, this is where all my problems just disappeared and I felt whole again and I never wanted to leave. I felt her raise her head and meet my eyes, hers were red and slightly swollen but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"I'm sorry for unloading all that on you" she said

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me all that, I just…" I broke off pinching the bridge of my nose and clenching my jaw tightly as my rage towards Jacob made a reappearance. I took several deep breathes opening my eyes to meet a pair of sad brown eyes.

"I know I'm broken and I don't deserve you but please don't leave me" she stuttered and began to sob again. How could she think that I didn't want her or that I thought she was broken. I scooped her up from where she sat next to me and cradled her in my lap rocking her gently. After a moment she pulled away and I pushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"please" she pleaded while tears welled in her eyes spilling over leaving streaks down her face. And it broke my heart. I cupped her face looking her straight in the eyes trying to find the words to express to her just how much I loved her and how whole she made me feel.

"please don't cry" I begged wiping away the stray tears "Bella you're not broken, you are the most beautiful, kind, compassionate women I have ever know, and I love you. And I am never going to let you go, I'm just angry that someone could do that to you. it's taking every ounce of my self control not to go beat Jacob Black to a pulp" I told her my breathing come out more rapidly with my increasing irritation.

"I'm never going to let him hurt you again" I said wrapping my arms around her keeping her firm against my chest I kissed the top of her heard whispering "I love you" again in her ear. She in turn wrapped her arms around my neck bring my face to hers, she looked at me straight in the eyes

"And I love you Edward Cullen" she said right before she pulled my lips to meet hers. It started out slow but the fire soon consumed my entire body my blood coursed like wildfire. We broke apart both of out breathing labored I rested my forehead while our breathing returned to normal.

"I guess it's my turn" I whispered. But she just shook her head.

"no, not tonight, later we're both exhausted" she said as she pulled her self to her feet

"but.." she cut me off with a swift chaste kiss

"I'm not going anywhere, what ever it is it will keep till tomorrow" she reached a hand down to me "come, stay with me tonight, please?" I didn't even have to think twice, of course I would stay with her if she hadn't asked I would have. I silently grabbed her hand, she made a show of pulling my off the couch.

"jeez Edward you weigh a ton!" she exclaimed trying to lighten the mood, it worked, I reduced my self to dead weight knowing she wouldn't be able to pull me up.

"Edward!" she laughed, I loved her laugh. I laughed with her pulling her on top of me and we collapse into a heap of a laughter and giggles. I held her close as the laughter subsided. I was content to spend the rest of my days like this.

"I wish we could freeze time and stay like this forever" she said.

"I don't" she picked her head off my chest and gave me a quizzical look "I love this moment but I want a thousand more just like this one, I want a life time of these happy moments with you" she smiled at me kissing my chest right where my heart was. When I heard a lengthy yawn come from my Bella I decided it was time for sleep. I swiftly changed her position and stood up quickly carrying her bridal style. I carried her into my room and set her on my bed. She quickly snuggled under the covers as I pulled off my jeans and crawled under the covers with her. I lay on my back and she rested her head on my shoulder with her hand on my chest, I lifted my hand to cover hers giving it a reassuring squeeze before we both drifted off into peaceful sleep.

BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining through the open window, I felt Edwards warm body underneath my finger tips. I looked up and saw that he was still asleep, his chest rising and falling with each steady even breath. I reached up and as softly as I could I traced the contours of his face starting with the crease of his brow moving my finger down the bridge of his nose and around his lips, I let my fingers linger on his lips before I brought my own to meet his. I felt Edward hum under my lips and I smiled against him. It felt like heaven being wrapped in his arms and I never wanted to leave. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at me

"Good morning, Love" ahh I could get use to that

"Good morning" I said back I looked up and the clock only to see that it was almost seven and as much as I would love to skip school and just lay here with Edward all day I didn't want to raise any suspicions as to why we were both absent

"hey Edward we need to get ready for school"

"Uhhh no!" he groaned in protest locking his arm tighter around my waist, I smiled at the gesture.

"come on I want to show off my amazingly wonderful hot at hell boyfriend to everybody at school" he lifted his head.

"hot as hell huh?" he smiled

"yep" I said rolling off the bed and kissing him lightly before skipping off to my room, yeah that's right I skipped, I knew we still had a lot to talk about but I couldn't help but think thing were finally looking up and I wanted things to continue this way.

okay well that was it hope you liked it, i kinda left what jacob did to bella open you can draw your own conclusions i'll proly updated in a week. so please review becaus eit makes me write faster:)


End file.
